


All Under Control

by Peach_Bitters (peachybitters)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Discipline, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Other, Short One Shot, Silly, Spanking, Why Is Anakin Like This, Why did they give Anakin a padawan, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybitters/pseuds/Peach_Bitters
Summary: Anakin is inept at disciplining his padawan. Obi-Wan is tired.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	All Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> potential TW: mentions of corporal punishment in this. There isn't actually any, but I thought it was worth a tag.

  
  


Obi-Wan checked the chrono, and realized it was well into the early morning hours according to the Galactic standard. He turned off the holoprojection of star charts he’d been reviewing. He’d been up a long time too, probably longer than was good for him. In space, time seemed to blur, making it difficult to know when to rest. He knew he needed to get a couple hours sleep at least before their ship arrived on Coruscant. The Council would expect a full report when they got back to the Temple and he needed his head clear.

He made his way down the quiet corridor to his cabin, but the sound of two heated and very un-Jedi like voices made him pause just before the commissary. A girl’s voice - Ahsoka Tano’s - barked out a string of filthy words in Huttese. Obi-Wan winced. Even as Huttese profanity went, it was bad.

“What did you say to me? You need your mouth washed out!” Anakin growled.

“In that case so do you, because I learned it from you!” Ahsoka retorted.

“Yeah, but I’m your master! You don’t talk to me like that.” There was a pause. “I should put you over my knee for that. Obi-Wan would.”

“He would not!” Ahsoka huffed. “Unlike you, he’s actually a reasonable person!”

Obi-Wan decided he wanted no part whatsoever of this conversation, but there was no getting away. He attempted to move casually but quickly past the commissary, hoping that Anakin’s and Ahsoka’s bickering would distract them, but the door was open and Anakin waved at him as he moved by.

“Master! Hey, Master!”

Obi-Wan entered the room with a sigh, defeated and ready to play the negotiator once again. He looked at his former padawan and grandpadawan who were sitting, otherwise alone, at one of the long commissary tables. What they were doing in here and so late was anyone’s guess. They both looked tired and cranky and probably just needed to go to bed.

Ahsoka looked petulant, slouching there with her arms crossed. Obi-Wan knew she was in a bad temper about returning to the Temple, knowing she would have to stay there for a while instead of following her master on his next assignment. But the Council insisted she keep up her studies.

“What is it, Anakin? It’s late.”

Anakin jabbed an accusing finger at Ahsoka. “My padawan’s attitude is out of control. She called me a...well, I don’t care to repeat it.”

“Hypocrite,” Ahsoka muttered.

“See? You would have never put up with this rudeness, would you, Master?”

“Well-” Obi-Wan began. Anakin cut him off.

“Tell her you’re going to have to give her a spanking if she doesn’t straighten out.”

Ahsoka scowled at him.

“Me?” Obi-Wan asked, incredulous. “What have I got to do with this?”

Like so many things, Anakin had not thought this out very clearly. “Well...you’re the highest ranking person here,” he ventured. “And you're her grandmaster. And you have more, you know, experience with these sorts of...things.”

In a way, Obi-Wan sympathized with his former apprentice. He remembered too well what it had felt like to be a young and inexperienced master with a talented but unpredictable charge. It could be a frustrating, lonely endeavor. No doubt he’d made a lot of mistakes. Even so, he felt very firmly that this was Anakin’s business, not his. Anakin probably knew it as well. He also thought Anakin needed to get a grip on his emotions and take a step back from this silly situation, and wanted to tell him as much. But Obi-Wan also understood from experience that it was often better to call Anakin’s bluff rather than try to argue with him when he got like this - all talk and no action.

“Very well,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “Although if your padawan has been insubordinate, as you say, I feel it is better to administer the discipline now, before the situation escalates. It is wartime, afterall. Maintaining discipline is of the utmost importance. And a disobedient padawan sets a bad example for the troops.”

Anakin gave him a brief look of surprise, then quickly suppressed it. “I agree,” he said, sounding only slightly uneasy.

Ahsoka didn’t bother to hide her shock, looking from one master to the other as if she couldn’t get her mind around her predicament.

Obi-Wan sat down on one of the benches, beckoning Ahsoka to him. “Come here, little one.”

The hapless Ahsoka looked at Anakin pleadingly. Her master hesitated a moment before nodding his head toward Obi-Wan. “You heard him. Go on, Snips.”

The Togruta girl rose from her place and sadly walked over to her grandmaster, head bowed. The perfect image of the contrite little padawan, Obi-Wan thought, suppressing a smile. He had no intention of laying a hand on Anakin’s apprentice. 

Ahsoka had come to stand before Obi-Wan with her hands clasped in front of her. Anakin was silent for once in his life, and for a moment Obi-Wan wondered if this was actually going to happen. Had Anakin been sincere for once, and not his usual blustering self? Should he stop this nonsense now?

But before things could go further, Anakin put his hand up. “Wait a minute. Hold on. Maybe this isn’t necessary.”

“Oh?” Obi-Wan asked, careful not to show his feeling of triumph.

“Yes,” said Anakin firmly, as if this whole thing had been Obi-Wan’s idea to begin with. “You’ve learned your lesson, haven’t you, Snips? No more backtalk?”

Ahsoka nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Master! Thanks, Master.” Her relief was palpable through the Force as she scurried back to sit beside Anakin.

“Good,” Anakin said. “So sorry to have disturbed you, my Master,” he said to Obi-Wan, a smug look playing on his face. Obi-Wan didn’t particularly like it.

Anakin probaby expected him to leave now that things had deescalated, but Obi-Wan went to join the two at the table. 

“We all make mistakes when we are young. I think now would perhaps be a good time for Anakin to share some stories of his own unwise actions as padawan. And their resulting consequences.” He looked pointedly at his former apprentice. There were different ways to take someone down a peg.

Anakin folded his arms. “I hardly think that’s relevant.”

“Please go on, Master Obi-Wan,” said Ahsoka, hiding a smile behind her hand. “For my edification.” 

Anakin rolled his eyes.

“Let me see. So many bad decisions to choose from,” Obi-Wan said, enjoying the look of discomfort Anakin was giving him. 

“Not that many,” Anakin grumbled.

“There was a time when Anakin was about your age, and we were dispatched to Chandrilla to protect one Baroness LaVonn as she was fleeing violence in the capital.”

Anakin touched his master’s arm, looking genuinely mortified. “Please not this one. Master?”

Ahsoka scooted forward in her seat, intrigued. “What happened?”

“Anakin became convinced that the Baroness’s beloved protocol droid had been tampered with by assassins to harm her.”

He looked over at Anakin, who was covering his face with his hands.

“He stayed back at the Baroness’s villa while she and her entourage were on an outing, and sliced the poor thing apart and tore out its circuits. The Baroness returned to her home to find her favorite droid’s inner parts strewn over her sitting room. She was.. very upset.”

Ahsoka snickered.

“I could have put it all back together in time if you had kept them distracted for a little while longer,” Anakin snapped.

“Well, Anakin, I seem to remember not agreeing with your plan in the first place. It was not a good plan.”

“So was the droid dangerous?” Ahsoka asked.

“Not at all,” Obi-Wan said. “And I hear poor TC-208 was never quite the same. Anakin and I had a very frank and thorough discussion about his lack of restraint and comportment.”

“Yeah, I’ll say it was thorough,” Anakin snorted. “I’m still sore from that ‘discussion.’”

“I may have been a  _ little _ hard on you,” Obi-Wan admitted.

“Thank you! I’ve been waiting seven years for you to say that.” Anakin turned to Ahsoka. “And he calls  _ me _ impossible.”

Obi-Wan studied his former padawan thoughtfully. Anakin may still be a bit brash and unpolished, but he had come such a long way, all things considered. He’d never met anyone quite so resilient as Anakin, so willing to throw themselves into the middle of the most hopeless situations for the greater good, and usually come out on top. There was hardly a day that went by that Anakin didn’t astound him.

“If I call you impossible, Anakin, I mean it as the highest compliment.”

Anakin smiled, the first genuine smile Obi-Wan had seen on him all day. Those seemed to be getting rarer as the wars raged on. Obi-Wan felt suddenly tender toward his young friend, and was a bit sorry now for embarrassing him. He turned to Anakin’s padawan.

“Try not to give your master such a hard time, Ahsoka,” he said. “He deserves your respect.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Master,” Ahsoka said to Anakin, sincerely.

“It’s okay, Snips,” Anakin sighed. “At least you’ve got more sense than I did at your age.”

“I certainly agree with you there,” Obi-Wan said, rising from the table.

Ahsoka snickered.

Anakin smirked at her. “Well, Ahsoka, you’d better be running along to bed now. You’ve got a long, long, incredibly long day of classes at the Temple tomorrow.”

Ahsoka tensed and opened her mouth for a snide remark, but caught Obi-Wan’s eye. “Roger, roger, Skyguy,” she sighed, getting up from the table.

They watched Ahsoka leave, and Obi-Wan turned to shake his head at Anakin. “You two deserve one another.” He thought for a moment. “But, Anakin, I know training a padawan is not easy. If you ever need any advice, I am always here to help.”

“Thanks, Master!” Anakin said cheerfully. “But for now I think I have it all under control.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t so sure.


End file.
